The Awesome Christmas
by GlassPlakton
Summary: Prussia drops by to give gifts to the nations. First stop, Austria's house! Updated every Christmas! So see you all next year!


**Well, Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope you will all enjoy this story, it's just something I whipped up last minute. I hope you enjoy and have happy holidays! Also, comments and reviews would be awesome, I love to hear from people. Flames will be ignored, if you don't like a story that is fine, there are thousands of them! If you have any suggestions who Prussia should visit next let me know. Lastly, enjoy the read.**

* * *

"Roderich!" Yelled an all too familiar voice, followed by loud banging at the door. Austria, who was sitting at his piano, sighed in frustration, the one day of the year he hoped he could have peace and quiet.

Getting off the piano bench, he stretched out his body, then walked through the hallway to the front entrance. He took several deep breaths and tried to keep his temper in check. But as soon as he opened the door, his composure vanished.

There in the doorway was Prussia, dressed in a red Santa suit.

"Dear god…." Roderich cursed under his breath.

Prussia smiled widely and adjusted his red hat "Ho Ho Ho. It is I, the awesome Santa Claus!" He announced loudly.

At this point, the neighbours would be able to hear him.

Prussia pulled down the fake curly white beard "Just joking, it's me the awesome Prussia! Here to wish you a Fröhliche Weihnachten" he turned and pulled a red bag from behind him, and dropped it in front of his feet.

"Now where is your gift?" He dug around in his bag until his eyes lit up in recognition. "Aha! Found it" he pulled out an another bag and tossed toward him.

Roderich, who would rather keep his hands warm, let it fall to the ground. Black coal spilled across his front porch, sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He should have expected this, he supposed he could re-gift it.

But who in their right mind would not find offence with receiving coal, he couldn't even give it to charity, without some poor child crying.

"If that is all, I must be going-" he was just about to close the door, but a black boot wedged it itself in the doorway.

"You don't close the door on the awesome me! Plus, that was just for your fireplace"

"I don't have a fireplace" he replied dully. Pulling his robe closer, to keep the remaining warmth in.

"Even better!" He grinned happily as he continued to dig through his bag. "I found it!" He announced proudly as he pulled out an impossibly large box, from the small bag.

Roderich's Eyebrows shot up, there is no way that box that big could fit into such a small sack.

Prussia smirked, "This is your new and improved, state of the art piano!" Holding out the box, he handed it to Roderich.

At the word piano, Rodererich's interest had peaked, however once he received the box, his interest was replaced with horror. In his hands, he held a box labeled "keyboard for the ungifted" with a picture of a black keyboard and a little boy at its side.

Suffice to say, he was angry. Forget the coal, this was the most horrifying thing he had received in his life. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that his piano skills were being called ungifted or the fact, that Gilbert called a keyboard, a piano.

There was a huge difference and while Roderich appreciated both instruments it was highly offensive to him. Then again what could he expect from an uncultured swine?

"Do you like it? I know-" and that is when Austria slammed the door shut. Returning to his piano room, he carefully placed the keyboard box on the ground; that, he could regift.

He was just about to return to his composing when an idea came to him, reaching for his phone, he dialled his neighbours, who had little children. He explained how Prussia loved children and was dressed in a Santa costume and said Prussia would just be overjoyed to have little children talk to him.

He urged his neighbours to tell everyone in the neighbourhood.

Once he was done, he stretched his fingers and began to play. In the background, he heard the desperate wails of Prussia

All in all, it was a good Christmas.


End file.
